


Tradition

by eerian_sadow



Series: Phoenix 'verse [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tf_rare_pairing, M/M, mech smoochies, weekly request fic, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage introduces First Aid to an old Towers tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> for the tf_rare_ pairing Resurrection Sunday prompt: Mirage/First Aid--a touch of class

First Aid shook his head and held out his hands in protest. "No, no! It's too much! I already make my brothers look unkempt after you've detailed me."

"Nonsense." Mirag held up one of the small fasceted crystals, letting it sparkle in the light. "Well, perhaps they do look less pampered, but not unkempt. A bit of ornamentation would look nice on you."

"But I don't need it. And I don't want my brothers to feel bad because of how you spoil me." The medic gestured toward the tray. "Diamonds are really a bit much."

"The aren't even real." Mirag smirked slightly. "The humans have learned to make synthetic diamond crystals that pass a visual inspection as the real thing. They're very cost effective, especially decoratively, but won't cut glass."

"It's just... it seems silly," Aid said. "We don't use external decoration to entice mates or anything like that."

"It's about looking nice," the spy said soothigly as he set the crystal back in the dsh. "It's about beauty and eligance and making yourself as beautiful on the outside as I know you are inside."

"But--"

"No more arguing or making up excuses." Mirage pulled First Aid close an kissed the younger mech's facemask. "If you don't want the jewels because you truly don't want them, I will respect that. But if you were making excuses because of what others might think, then I would like you to tell me that."

"They're lovely," the medic sighed. "I just don't feel like I deserve them."

"And I believe you deserve real ones. They just weren't obtainable right now." The older mech kissed his lover again. "Please, may I decorate you the way I would have adorned my consort in the Towers?"

"Am I your consort now?"

"If you wish to be, though this isn't how I wanted to propose to you."

"It's not about how." First Aid retracted his mask an pressed his list to Mirage's. "It's about you wanting us to be together for as long as we live."

"Yes." The word was soft ad a bit awed. "Will you, Aid? I know the gestalt link will keep us from sparkbobding, but I am willing to give you everything else that i can."

"I will. I cannot imagine a future without you."

Mirage kissed him again, slowly. First Aid let him set the pace, enjoying the presence of his lover.

This was a moment to savor; passion could come later.

After they broke apart, the noble held the medic close. "Now, may I please decorate you? It will be beautiful, I promise."

"All right. but nothing garish or gaudy. I have to be presentable _and_ able to work."

"It will be subtle, yet striking," Mirage sssured him.

\-------

First Aid walked hesitantly into the medbay with the head down posture Ratchet had learned meant he didn't want to be noticed. The senior medic was not pleased to see its return; the Protectobot had grown a great deal more confident since beginning his relationship with Mirage, both in himself and his skills. If anything had happened to dampen that confidence, Ratchet knew he would be finding some very choice words for whichever mech had hurt the Protectobot.

"Aid."

"Oh, Ratchet!" The junior medic turned and gave the chief medic a shy wave. Ratchet quirked a brow ridge when the younger mech's chest plate sparkled in the light. "Good morning!"

"Good morning." Ratchet stepped closer to First Aid to get a better look. "What happened to you last night?"

"What...?" The Protectobot was confused for a moment before looking down at himself and laughing. "Oh, that. Mirage made me his consort last nigh. Formally. We can't be sparkmates because of Defensor, but we both think this is enough."

"So, he's covered you in what exactly?" the chief medic walked a circle around the other medic. "Is that glass?"

"Effectively," The young mech confessed. "But it's just so pretty."

"I'll give it that." Ratchet nodded. "Professionally applied, too. Very classy, Aid. I think I'm almost jealous."

First Aid ducked his head in embarrassment. If he could have blushed, the elder mech was sure he would be as pink as Arcee. "Please don't be. Blades is bad enough today."

"I'm not really jealous, Aid. The only reason Wheeljack doesn't still decorate me is that gem quality stones have been hard to come by for a very long time." He patted the younger mech on the arm. "Just enjoy it, kiddo. Their culture prevents them from giving very much public affection, but this allows Mirage to tell everyone how crazy he really is for you."

"I hadn't realized." First Aid trailed his fingers thoughtfully over the sparkling crystals. "Thank you, Ratchet. Is there anything that I should be doing in return?"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The other mechs in the rec room whispered when Mirage stepped in, sparkling red and white along his spoiler and around his face. He ignored them all, smiling softly as he retrieved a ration and a few mineral supplements. Ratchet watched and hoped there wouldn't be too much gossip before his own shipment of crystals arrived.

Some traditions shouldn't be forgotten.


End file.
